


Sneaking Suspicion

by AlabasterMoonbeam



Series: Plus Size Sara Ryder [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Delicious Cheesecake, F/M, Masturbation, Oh this is where my smut went!, Smut, Voyeurism, plus size, seriously smutty, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterMoonbeam/pseuds/AlabasterMoonbeam
Summary: Sara acts a bit suspicious, Jaal follows to check on her, masturbation with voyuerism leading to masturbation all alone.  Jaal is a dirty boy!





	Sneaking Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillEnvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillEnvy/gifts).



Meeting Jaal’s mother wasn’t a simple task. For one thing, it also meant meeting the various aunts, cousins, sisters, brothers, and friends as good as family that were at his home. Tying the trip in with a few other errands on Havarl was the original plan, but things were more difficult than that. Of course. Currently they were heading to Kadara to meet with Reyes, but Sara was looking forward to some alone time after finishing up some research work when Peebee called her to the cargo hold. Gil and Drack had moved the Nomad as far to one side as possible, with the rest of the cargo loaded in strange configurations. As Sara walked up to the railing, she saw that Liam, Gil, Jaal, and Drack were sparring. Peebee and Lexi were watching, with a determined Vetra and Suvi in between to make sure they didn’t quarrel. Edging herself between Lexi and Vetra, Sara leaned her elbows on the railing and watched with bemusement at the progress. Jaal and Liam were in the makeshift ring, Jaal explaining some melee attack or other that angara used. To be honest, the sparring and the accompanying lesson weren’t the reason Peebee had called her in.  
Jaal was shirtless. Sure, so were Liam and Gil, (Drack pretty much lived in his armor), but it was Jaal she was watching. His motions were fluid, practiced. He looked comfortable, at least as comfortable as he did when tinkering, but also full of a fire that was only there during battle. His otherwise good-natured demeanor evaporated in the face of a good scuffle, to be replaced by a passionate and fierce manner. The contrast made it clear that, though different than Evfra’s or Akksul’s, Jaal’s craving to defeat the kett was no less than those men. In Sara’s mind, he was much better. She licked her lips, her top teeth denting the flesh of her bottom lip as she watch the sparring, almost enthralled by Jaal’s movements.

Perspiration glistened off Jaal’s skin, creating a glowing sheen to his pink-purple complexion. He could feel his muscles, warm and loose, bunching and lengthening with each shift or strike. Muscle memory took him through movements to take out Liam’s knee. Stopping before he harmed his friend, Jaal motioned for him to mimic the movements, explaining how each step was used to bring the target down. They started again: this time Jaal brought Liam to the side and rolled to avoid the return blow. That was when he saw Sara. Her lower lip was trapped by her teeth. Flushed, she realized he was looking at her and she took a deep breath. Her body, already leaning against the rail, seemed to sway forward, her hands grasping at each other as if she needed to cling to something to keep herself together. But it was her eyes that caught most of Jaal’s attention. Sara had the look of a starving animal, desperate and greedy, ready to devour him. It was then that Liam struck a solid hit, sending Jaal sprawling before he caught himself in a roll. He looked up at Sara to find that she was gone. Over the comm he heard Kallo announce their descent to Kadara.

Sara met with Reyes alone, and the way he smirked at her, embraced her a little longer than strictly necessary told her that he could tell just how… agitated she was. It didn’t help that she kept shifting, pressing her thighs together to try to relieve some of the tension. Giving her one of his more sexy looks, Reyes threw an arm around her shoulders as he took her to a dim corner of the Kadara market after their meeting. “Can’t have a distracted Pathfinder,” he’d murmured in her ear before leaving her at the market stall. Of course it was the exact stall she would be looking for. Studying the wares for a few minutes, Sara selected two items, then a third, and transferred over the insane amount of credits for her new...toys. Telling everyone she was heading back to the Tempest but that they weren’t leaving (and hoping it was clear enough that she did not want to be disturbed), she made her way back to the ship. She was so intent on her target that she didn’t notice the worried look Jaal gave her.

Jaal watched as Sara rushed back to the Tempest. She’d said there was no need for everyone to come back right away, but maybe she wasn’t feeling well. He was about to head after her when Liam and Drack grabbed him and headed to Kralla’s Song. He stood by while the other two had a drink, too concerned about Sara to do anything until he knew she was alright.  
“What do you think? Long enough, Drack?” Liam asked the krogan, looking at Jaal.  
“Just about, a couple more minutes and I think we can let him go.” Drack’s answer was cryptic and annoying. Jaal was torn between confusion at his companion’s side conversation and his desire to check on Sara. Then Liam’s hand was on his shoulder, with a convivial “Alright, you can go now,” and a coughing laugh from the krogan. Not bothering to waste time wondering about their strange conversation about him, Jaal wasted no time getting to the Tempest. Kallo, usually one to stay on his ship, was sitting outside on a folding chair. Jaal waved to him, barely registering the small twist of smile on the pilot’s face.  
Once inside the cargo hold, Jaal called out to Lexi but got no reply. Climbing the ladder, he went to the techlab and dropped off a few new schematics he wanted to work on. Now to find and check on Sara. He first went to the medbay but it was empty, then he checked the bathroom, concerned that she was sick. That was when he heard it. A series of low groans coming from Sara’s quarters.

Sara had seen Kallo walk out with his folding chair to sit outside, giving her some more privacy. Knowing SAM would alert her if there was an emergency or intrusion, she put on headphones with some of her favorite music to get her in the mood. Well, even more so. Stripping out of her bottoms and jacket, but leaving her soft tank top on, Sara took out her purchases: a bottle of water-based lube, a short but thick silicone dildo, and a vibrating egg. A nervous laugh escaped her as she rested herself back on the bed. She felt like a kid, trying some new, illicit thing, not like an adult who had done this before. Grabbing the lube, Sara squeezed a generous amount onto her fingers before leaning back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
The throb and pulse of her music gave her a sense of security while she reflected on Jaal’s body from earlier. Smearing the lube between her legs, she began running her other hand over her skin. Her fingers quickly found her clit, rubbing small, tight circles around the sensitive nub. She sighed, picturing Jaal’s broad shoulders flexing, the sweat on his body glistening. Her fingers quickened their pace, her breath coming in short gasps as she imagined Jaal in battle. The fierce, passionate look, the decisive movements-damn, her fingers just weren’t cutting it. Rolling to her side, Sara groped for the vibrator. She gently laid the buzzing item on her clit, her breath catching and a short groan escaping her. Eyes closed, music throbbing, Sara upped the intensity of both the vibrator and her fantasy. Teasing her lower lips, coming closer to her clit, she moaned each time she got closer to her sensitive little nub. She breathed out Jaal’s name, her breath hitching as she swiped over her clit, then with a sharp, gasping groan, she said his name again.

The door to Sara’s room hissed open, revealing Sara. She wasn’t ill, but she was moaning. Watching her, Jaal felt his groin tighten. She’d snuck off to the Tempest, but not for the reason Jaal had been worried about. Staring at her pink sex, the way her whole body twitched when she tickled her nub, Jaal longed to touch himself. Her soft, luscious thighs were open to his gaze, presenting her wet, swollen folds. Jaal heard a coughing groan, choked and deeper than hers, and realized that he was the one who made that sound. Jaal glanced at Sara, worried that she had heard him, but her eyes were still shut. That was when he heard it. As her pace quickened, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps, her moans becoming more frenzied, Jaal heard her moan his name.

Sara moaned Jaal’s name, not sure if she was pleading or praying. Placing the vibrator directly on her sensitive, hyper-teased clit, she felt herself come apart in her release. Her free hand gripped the bedding, her legs quivered between trying to close tightly around her hand and spreading to allow more access. Her orgasm coursed through her body, her core clenching, contracting as the pulses gained in rhythm before slowly receding to a dull throbbing. Licking her lips, Sara slowly opened her eyes, gaze unfocused. She removed and turned off the vibrator. Grabbing a handy item of dirty laundry she cleaned up and slipped on a pair of clean undies before putting on some soft shorts. Snagging a real washcloth and her new toy, she slipped into the water closet and cleaned everything up.   
Returning to her room, she tucked everything into a clean fabric baggie before heading up to the research room to call everyone back. Just as she was walking up to the table she heard a tell-tale hiss behind her and to the left. Sara turned and saw Jaal, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, looking at her. If she hadn’t just worked herself over she might have needed to right then. His gaze was hot! Jaal stalked up to Sara, stopping just in front of her before saying one word, “Havarl?”  
“Kallo?” Sara’s voice was hoarse, “Plot a course for Havarl, k?”  
“Got it!”  
The kiss he gave her was firm, demanding, and impatient. It made her knees weak and she was relieved to have his large hands gripping her upper arms to help steady her. As quickly as he’d kissed her he was gone, back into the techlab, just as the rest of the crew came aboard, laughing and comparing notes.

It was late. Jaal lay in the techlab, one arm behind his head, the other was palming his hard length. When had he turned into a voyeur? Even with Allia he had never felt… this. He wanted something very different with Sara, different than his normal mannerisms portrayed. He’d felt it in the kiss, dominating and needful at the same time. As Jaal thought about Sara, her body in a delicate sheen of perspiration as she worked toward her release, he curved his thick fingers around his equally thick member. His hand pumped as he recalled the look of her sex, open like a flower, the smell of her arousal heavy in the air. He varied his pace, working to enjoy this release, remembering the sound of her whimpering gasps and the keening sounds she made. He didn’t last long, though he wasn’t concerned. He had been aroused ever since he’s watched Sara chase her own pleasure. It was the memory of Sara’s needy moaning of his name that finally resulted in his release.  
Cleaning up, Jaal finally fell asleep, his dreams invaded by the lush legs and body he wanted to sink his girth into. When he awoke it was to Havarl, a new day, and the most important introductions of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, you've read it. Here is my question... well, questions:  
> Was it good?  
> Do you want more?  
> Do you want less?  
> Comments feed my writer-ly soul and help me know if you are liking the way this is going or not so please give me feedback!


End file.
